The skin for the human body secretes slightly acidic natural oil called sebum to protect it from becoming too dry. Dry skin is a condition, not a disease, and can be caused by using harsh soaps, itchy clothing, unsuitable body moisturizers, hot and cold weather, hard water and diet. Also medications for such medical conditions as diabetes, psoriasis, hypothyroidism, and malnutrition may cause severe dry skin. See generally, http://www.webmd.boots.com/healthy-skin/guide/causes-dry-skin.
Some signs of dry skin on the human body include itching, flaking, skin redness and cracks, skin tightness after shower. See, http://www.mayoclinic.org/diseases-conditions/dry-skin/basics/symptoms/con-20030009.
The lotion of this invention is especially noted for use with the skin of a human body, particularly the skin on one's arms, legs, hands and face.